


Букет тунцов для Тунца

by Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Букет тунцов для Тунца

Сквало приехал в Японию душной бархатной ночью. На причале его встречал Ямамото; он был, конечно, удивлен, но виду не показывал. А может, и показывал – если честно, в данный момент Сквало было плевать на его удивление. Он не знал, с чего начать.  
– Здравствуй, Сквало! – обрадовался Ямамото. – Я так рад, что ты вытащил меня из дома в эту дождливую холодную ночь!  
Сквало непонимающе пошевелил бровями.  
– Ха-ха, – закатив глаза, подсказал Ямамото.  
– А, – ответил Сквало, слезая с акулы на мостки причала. – Слушай, засранец, у меня к тебе очень важный разговор, давай отойдем.   
А потом подумал и добавил:  
– Только я не знаю, с чего начать.  
– Занзас, – вздохнул Ямамото.  
– Чертов босс, – согласился Сквало. – Нет, не угадал.  
– Где-то в горах Непала есть непобедимый старец-мечник, – осторожно предположил Ямамото. Он знал: слово «непобедимый» Сквало признает только в применении к одному-единственному мечнику.   
– Наверняка есть. В смысле, в жопу старца.  
– Что-то с Варией? – встревожился Ямамото.  
– Плевать на Варию, – отмахнулся Сквало. Глаза Ямамото, и без того большие, стали размером с блюдца.  
– Ты заболел, – выдохнул он.  
Сквало прислушался к себе.  
– Да, пожалуй… Пожалуй, заболел. Это любовный недуг. Рассказывай быстро, засранец, что нравится Саваде Цунаёси!  
Ямамото выронил зонтик и согнулся пополам.

Если верить Ямамото, по утрам Цунаёси занимался делами в своем кабинете. Наверное, там очень мило, подумал Сквало. Слово «мило» было единственным, приходившим ему на ум, когда он думал о Цунаёси, о Цуне. Все остальные слова тонули в сладком любовном дурмане.   
Цуна любит остроумных, жизнерадостных собеседников, напомнил себе Сквало. Еще вчера он не был уверен в том, что его чувство юмора, черное и странное, как работа профессионального убийцы, придется по вкусу этому светлому и хрупкому существу, но Ямамото убедил его, что волноваться не о чем. Цуна будет рад. Возможно, даже очень рад. Главное – напор и находчивость.   
Сквало решительно распахнул дверь ногой – руки у него были заняты – дружелюбно улыбнулся и воскликнул, протягивая связку извивающихся рыб:  
– Букет тунцов для Тунца!  
Цуна уронил бумаги и икнул.

Утро было дождливое и холодное; к тому же, какие-то уроды посреди ночи топали и орали под окнами. Цуна даже думал спуститься и попугать их Пламенем, но мокнуть не хотелось. Так вот он и проснулся, разбитый и раздраженный. Но теперь…  
С рыб капала морская вода. Сквало скалился, как пьяный в стельку вампир. Волосы у него слиплись от воды. Лужа на ковре все растекалась и растекалась. И так же, как лужа, растекалось Цунино сердце. Сквало был таким… ужасным!  
То есть, он был по-настоящему ужасным, волнующим и неукротимым. Совсем как те воины, герцоги и варвары-шотландцы из сказок, которые в детстве читала Цуне мама. Цуна пропал. Прекрасный варвар тяжело вздохнул и спросил:  
– Недостаточно жизнерадостно и остроумно, да?  
– Ужасно, – ответил Цуна, чувствуя, как в животе порхают невесомые бабочки, задевая ажурными крыльями сердце.

Найду засранца Ямамото – порублю на кусочки, мрачно думал Сквало, не зная, куда деваться от расстройства. Цуна, милый Цуна сидел с таким лицом, будто у него болел живот. А потом заерзал, по-видимому, слишком вежливый, чтобы прогнать навязчивого поклонника, и спросил:  
– Сквало-сан, хотите выпить? Чай, кофе… что-нибудь покрепче?  
Сквало уже было море по колено, и на этот раз – вовсе не потому, что он ехал на акуле, а от безысходности. Никогда еще ситуация не была такой бесповоротно дерьмовой.  
– Покрепче, – буркнул он и спрятал рыбу за спину.  
Цуна слабо улыбнулся и сказал в телефонную трубку:  
– Срочно ко мне в кабинет аквариум с морской водой, виски… – он внимательно посмотрел на Сквало и добавил: – И хрустальные стаканы. Я знаю, что утро. Да, у меня гости. Нет, это не похмельная русалка. Нет, никаких дел на сегодня. И вообще. У меня вечер. Гхм… эээ… Гокудера. Вот еще что…  
Цуна снова посмотрел на Сквало, который в этот момент как раз мысленно дошел до кормления акулы нарезкой из чертова юмориста. Лицо у Цуны было смущенное, а щеки пылали.   
Стаканы, обреченно думал Сквало. Хрустальные. Которые так хорошо разбиваются об голову. Он даже не хочет пачкать руки.   
– Мне нужно, – лепетал Цуна таким голосом, что его хотелось завалить на стол, сорвать одежду и покрыть поцелуями каждый сантиметр тела, а потом – будь что будет.  
– ...нужно кое-что. Что значит точнее?! Кое-что. Ну, маленькое такое, в фольге. Нет, не шоколадка!  
Наверное, с самого начала это было плохой идеей.  
– Презервативы, ты, тупой кретин! – заорал ярко-красный Цуна, вскакивая, и тут же зажал себе рот, но было уже поздно.  
– О, – потрясенно сказал Сквало.  
Цуна положил трубку и начал медленно сползать под стол, бормоча что-то невнятное.  
– Каждый сантиметр тела, – задумчиво прикинул Сквало.  
– Ужасный варвар-шотландец, – Цуна настороженно высунулся из-под крышки стола.  
– Итальянец, – поправил Сквало.  
– Да хоть эскимос, – сообщил Цуна, избавляясь от пиджака.  
– Это так мило, – Сквало усадил его на крышку стола – Цуна был таким легким, и так очаровательно неуклюже запутался в многочисленных застежках варийской формы.  
– Обними меня, – вздохнул Цуна. – Нет, другой рукой. Нет, я не порежусь.   
Дверь скрипнула.  
Аквариум с морской водой на двадцать пять литров вывалился из рук потрясенного Гокудеры.


End file.
